Same fate shared
by Darth Krande
Summary: An Autobot and a Decepticon are facing each other in pitiful condition. Please read and review. This is real life, not fiction.
1. Shame

Two figures are sitting on a table, staring at each other silently. They are about the same size, but the grey one is almost weightless due to his cheap plastic and poor mold. Yet the red seems to be trying to get out of his way, longing for loneliness where he could mourn by his own wreck. The grey one is glaring at him belligerently, gloating with envy. The red figure is real Hasbro, his plastic is hard and heavy, the mold is almost perfect. The insignia on his shoulder is intact: an Autobot symbol, obviously.

The grey doesn't need a mirror to show him his weakness. He's a knockoff, his joints are loose or not molded at all, his plastic has no power. If they had to fight, he would proove to be just as pathetic as the other figure.

The red ignores him, as he's busy with his own shame. Recently he transformed into truck mode, trying to hide the lack of his right leg – only to make the lack of his shield even more evident. He can take whatever form, he will remain incomplete, wounded, unable to fight.

He looks at the grey figure. The other one has no insignia on his body, but his head is the Decepticon symbol itself. So he shares the same table with his enemy? He tries to stumble farther, but it's impossible for him with only one leg left. The grey one doesn't attack, though: he seems to be aware of the power relations too, but nevertheless, he has weapons. They cannot do anything but wait, seeminly in peace with their fate, watching each other as grey dust slowly covers them both.


	2. Faith

Faith

The two Transformers stood there on the table, alert, yet somehow... peacefully. The light Decepticon had his weapons ready, and the Autobot's fists were raised, ready for battle – if it would be needed. The red one looked up, a bold leader. Even without weapons, he had to be taken seriously. He didn't need to turn around to know the Decepticon was right behind him, weapons loaded. Despite being enemies, his presence only made him confident. He had someone to care about, and what they have gone through together had united the two of them as if they were one team.

The Decepticon looked at him. He didn't need anything like protection, and definitely not protection of an Autobot, but it felt good to stand behind a leader. He moved his once stiff weapons, twitched his once immovable arm blades, he turned the solar panels around. Moving felt good, and he even got to enjoy the lightness he was once ashamed of. The rays of the Sun flickered on his metallic-shining blue parts, the once simple gray plastic now looked better, reminding of the was the alien robot whom he was proud to be. He looked at the structure of the Autobot leader right in front of him, his massive body, including the artificial right leg that supported most of his weight.

He remembered how they both felt when they arrived. Crippled, humiliated, wondering whether they were worth the human cash that was given for them. Now he had no doubts like that. They both stood there proudly, almost exactly the way they were supposed to be. He didn't look like a cheap piece of plastic anymore, and the Autobot looked like (and felt) whole again. From this angle he couldn't see the face of his former enemy, but he knew him quite well to know what he looked like. They've been through these repairs together, sometimes it felt like hell but now it was more like heaven, and now they looked like a potent team, ready to face whatever would come on them.


	3. Changes

Author's notes

The Decepticon in this story is a knockoff Movie2 Soundwave, the Autobot is a TFA Cybertronian Optimus Prime. Both of them are Deluxe size, and when I bought them, they were in the condition depicted above.

After some heavy repairs (and a lot of dust setting on them, yes it is my fault), they are doing much better now. Soundwave now has a pretty metallic blue colour, and his joints are brisk. He's still very light (about the weight of a Legends figure) but he's a satellite afterall, he will learn to accept this. His increased poseability seems to make him one happy knockoff anyway.

Optimus Prime has a fake right leg now. It's made of wood and FIMO clay. It doesn't look very good but at least he can stand on it. He has no shield yet, only a piece of hardened clay to cover his parts when he's in truck mode. I'm trying to replace his lost axe as well – I've promised that.


End file.
